Summer Night
by mosherocks4
Summary: How many of you can say you spent all night swimming and surfing? Well, I sure can and I have my friend Sakura's lip marks on mine to prove it.


**Hey everyone! So this is just a little (I mean little) One-Shot I made yesterday. I can't remember how I started it, maybe just because I didn't want to do my english homework so I sparked an Idea, but here's something for any SasuSaku fans who just need a break from life (like me).**

**Also, I almost forgot! This Story is in Sasuke's Point of View! Not Sakura's this time! :3**

**I know I haven't updated ' A Complicated Life' in a while, but since I got back from my break I've been given a project/paper/ or test that I have to do, plus regular homework and such...But I,m hoping when My mid-terms are done I can start updating more. Also I'm losing insparation for 'A Complicated Life' So the ending is coming soon and it may be rushed...I'm sorry to all, it's just I have so many Ideas and I can only do one at a time, and I have two stories I'm itching to write, so maybe you'll like them better and wont care much about the rushed ending fo ACL? **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The crackle of a fire had always scared me before. I was scared that in one wrong move the fire would grow into something that only caused disaster, and I realize now that, fire isn't bad. It only helps the small light inside of us grow.

I sighed as the warm night air hit my face. It was a beautiful July evening as my friends and I sat on the deck of my family's summer house. Naruto, the blonde goof ball out of the group, laughed loudly as he tried to explain a joke his father had told him that morning. Ino, another blonde, waved Naruto off and started talking about this hot boy she had seen earlier that day while surfing.

"He actually came over to me and said 'Hey good looking'" Ino squeaked while the rest of the girls gasp and stated their 'Oh no he didn't'!

I gave another sigh, not that anyone noticed. They were all too excited about their lives and the hot boys they saw to notice.

"Het Teme, you have any root beer left? Kiba drank mine!" Naruto whined as he punched Kiba, a brunette boy, in the arm.

"Hey, it's your fault for leaving it next to my empty can! I thought mine was still full!" Kiba defended himself. I shook my head at the two idiots and got up. I jogged into the house and went straight to the fridge.

"Sasuke?" A small voice came from behind me. I jumped at the noise. I turned to see a small girl with pink hair thrown into a braid smile up at me. It was Sakura, the newest member of our 'group'.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" I asked closing the fridge with my foot. Sakura giggled. I never understood girls much, not that I was really ever around them, besides Tenten, who is basically one of the boys, Ino who was really girly but had her tough moments and Hinata who was so quiet that you could forget that she was there. But other than them and my mother, I avoided girls due to their screaming and fangirlism.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go swimming with me. I know its dark and all, but I really want to go for one last swim and no one else with go with me!" Sakura begged. Her green eyes shone in the dim light of the kitchen.

"Uh, sure, why not..." I answered. "I just have to give this to Naruto." I held the can of root beer up. Sakura smiled devilishly.

"Can I have it for a minute?" She asked in a spooky tone. I gave her a confused look, but handed the cold beverage to her anyway. Sakura took it and shook the can for about half a minute.

"There, that's what he gets for not swimming with me!" Sakura chuckled evilly. I could only smile at her action; I can't believe I never thought of doing that to the dobe!

"Shall we then?"

"We shall."

We walked out of the kitchen and back to the deck where Tenten was now smacking Kiba across the head, while Hinata's face was as red as a cherry and Lee held a cloth wiping away a very bad looking spill which happened to fall in a very unfortunate place.

"What the hell happened!" I yelled, everyone's heads turned towards me and they went silent.

"Well..." Ino stood up and began explaining. "Kiba and Naruto were fighting over who could burp louder, sadly they started pushing each other and Kiba here bumped into poor little Hinata who in turn hit the table and my so lovely coke spilled off the table and onto Lee's crotch."

Sakura and I stood dumb folded.

"Uh, right...Kiba, Naruto, you two aren't allowed to talk to each other for the rest of the night! Hinata, make sure you're not in any range of either idiot, and Lee...change your pants please..." Sakura commanded. Everyone nodded and mumbled.

"Hey dobe, catch." I tossed the shaken can of pop at Naruto who caught it just in time. Kiba rolled his eyes; we all knew he wanted Naruto to drop it.

"Thanks man!" Naruto grinned. I grinned back. If only he knew what was coming.

"Hey Sasuke..." I felt a hand tug on my sleeve. It was Sakura. "Can we swim now?" She smiled. I nodded and we ran down the stairs of the deck and onto the sandy beach.

"Hey Sasuke, could I ask you something else?" Sakura stopped just in front of the water. I looked down at her, but she was looking out at the ocean.

"What is it?" I said following her gaze.

"Could you teach me to surf?" That's when she turned to me with pleading eyes. I chuckled.

"Why not, you have a board?"

"Yeah, I've never gotten to use it though, because I don't know how..." She pouted.

"You won't be able to say that by morning."

Sakura's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

-x-x-x-

"I'm doing it...Sasuke!" I looked up from my board to see Sakura in her bathing suit standing on her surf board riding a small wave. She was smiling like she had won the lottery.

"That's great!" I yelled from my board. I sat with my legs crossed and my fingers gliding over the water tops.

Sakura laughed. Then she lost her balance and stumbled off her board and into the dark waters. I gasped. I changed my position on the board to me lying on my belly and swam with my board over to where Sakura had fallen.

"Sakura!" I yelled. I saw her board surface, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Sakuraaaaaa!" I yelled as something attacked me and pulled me into the water. The only noise I heard was laughter coming from a very unlucky girl.

"Sakura!" I bobbed to the surface and saw Sakura swimming to shore.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled after her. She turned around and made faces at me and chanted 'you can't catch me' over and over.

I chuckled and swam to catch up to her. By the time I had gotten to shore Sakura had grabbed my shoes and was waving them in the air about three feet ahead of me.

"You think you're real funny don't you?" I teased and ran after Sakura. She was taken off guard by my speed and her reaction time was slower. Which gave me an extra chance to catch up to her. Not that I needed much help, seeing as I was the caption of the cross country team at school. It only took a few steps and I was running beside her. She laughed and tackled me before I had to chance to do the same to her.

We toppled to the ground together.

"Gotcha..." I said as I wrapped my arms around Sakura who was lying on top of me. She only laughed.

"Actually I got you first."

"Tiny details don't matter."

"Alright, you believe what you want then." She smiled. I sighed and laid my head back in the sand.

"Sasuke, Thank you." Sakura laid her head down on my chest.

"Any time, as long as you promise it'll be this fun every time..." I said looking up at the pinking sky. We'd been out almost all night.

"I promise." She spoke softly.

"Sakura, Sasuke!" Voices called our names. Sakura and I shot up immediately.

Six blurry bodies ran down from the deck of the summer house and onto the beach. They all filed around Sakura and me when they reached us.

"Where did you two go?" Tenten grinned.

"We went swimming, and Sasuke taught me how to surf, since someone" Sakura stared over at Kiba "wouldn't teach me."

Ino clapped her hands together. "Awesome! So you and I can go boy body hunting on our surf boards next time!" Sakura laughed.

"No need to hunt ladies, all you need is to look at me and your dreams are fulfilled." Lee joked, posing like superman.

"You wish bushy brow, Sakura wouldn't dream about you, she'd dream about me!" Naruto pushed Lee aside. Sakura stuck her hand in front of Naruto's face.

"Not a chance, you wouldn't swim with me."

Naruto's mouth dropped. "Hey Teme, I didn't appreciate the shake either!" Naruto recovered himself quickly.

"Whatever, it wasn't my doing anyway..." I waved Naruto off. Kiba snickered.

"What? Then who did?" Naruto looked around the group. Sakura smiled widely.

"S-Sakura! But...but..."

"That's what you get for turning me down!" Everyone laughed at Naruto's failure.

Once we were all done joking at Naruto's expense we decided to head back to the house for breakfast, or maybe a quick nap...

"Sasuke!" Sakura danced up to me as we walked up the beach.

"Yeah?" I turned to look down at Sakura but was caught off guard by Sakura's lips pressed to mine.

When she pulled away she smiled with a small hint of red covering her cheeks. "Thanks again..." I felt my face heat up and turn red. Clearly it was noticeable because Sakura giggled at my discomfort. I joined her in laughing and she leaned on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked home that way behind the crowd of bickering friends in front of us.

* * *

**Okay, what did you all think? Leave a review telling me what you thought, what you liked, what you didn't. Please don't comment on how short it is! I said it was little, it's just a break from school for me so don't rip my arms off please. **

**Important! I'm thinking of making a big One-Shot collection since I love writing&reading one-shots, so if you have any fun,sad, and/or cute ideas share them & I'll try my hardest to make a one-shot with it. (giving you credit for the idea of course) You can send the idea in a review, or Personal Message (PM) I hope to read your ideas soon!**

**Love always, Kris**


End file.
